DESTINED
Destined - The Next Generation of the Warren Line is a Spin-Off based of the hit tv-series Charmed. About Destined was created by Sol back in 2005. News about Charmed final season were starting and something had to be done. Done that would keep alive the magic of the Charmed Ones. That´s how Destined started. The whole thing started with a huge research about names. Most of them were taken from the family tree. Personality traits started to be drawn (most of them based on the creator and her family and friends). Birth dates were added (meaningful dates for the creator). And so Destined started. Beginning After Charmed´s final episode, the creator was already sure of the genders of the next generation of Warrens. A curious fact about Paige´s children was that initially, the creator thought in giving her an adopted child, but soon after the final episode she changed her mind and made Paige´s son a biological soon. After the release of the comics and once it would not have big changes on the story till then, the creator opted to make Paige´s son an adopted son. Paige´s twins daughters were initially named Penelope Sylvia and Pandora Beatrice. This changed after the release of the comics. Why? Well, the creator liked the names given to the twins and so she changed them a little bit: Patricia Tamora and Pandora Katherine. The eldest twin name changed the most because the creator liked more how Patricia and Tamora sound together. The youngest twin kept the name Pandora because of Pandora´s box. Phoebe´s daughters were initially named: Prudence Brianna, Pamela Charlotte, and Patricia Cassandra. To Prue´s name was added the Johnna. The middle sister had her name changed to Parker Charlotte (this happened before the release of the comics because the creator was not happy with Pamela). The youngest sister had her named changed to Penelope Cassandra (Tamora took Patricia and Cassandra took Penelope). When it comes to names these were the main changes to the story. In Destined, the creator chose to create a second Twice Blessed child: Phoebe´s eldest daughter. Why? Well, just because. A whole new prophecy was added to the old one (check episode Born Under a Twice Blessed Sign for more information). And well, there´s more to add to their relationship once theirs was written since the beginning of time. A new set of Charmed Ones was also created. The first (or in Piper´s case, only) daughter of each one of the original Charmed Ones would inherit her mother´s power and status. And that would happen in the generations to come. A new Source was introduced to the series: the heiress of the late Source and the Seer. Yes, the had a daughter together! Leah is introduced as a demoniac woman trying to become the Source of All Evil. By the end of season 1, she gets it. Each character name, traits of personality, birth date, etc. are based on the creator´s personal life. Destined was officially created by the end of the year 2005 and has so far 3 seasons finished and 1 airing. The Comics Apart from some names (the twins names, Prue´s second name), there´s not much relation between what happens in the comics and what happens in Destined. The whole Twice Blessed destiny was taken from Wyatt in the comics and that doesn´t happen in Destined. The family has reunited with beloved Prudence Halliwell again in season 1 of Destined and not before (only little Prue saw her aunt, but just that). Prudence is a whitelighter and has the same appearance we all know and is also married and with children. For the creator of Destined, The Comics are a parallel universe and besides, changing the whole universe of Destined would mean a change of identity, a change of what was always thought for Destined. Destined is Sol´s vision of what a Charmed Spin-Off should be. Premise Destined picks up where Charmed, the CW hit tv-series, left off. The year is 2030. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are the mothers of three kids each. Evil is getting stronger again and Wyatt (Wes Ramsey), Chris (Drew Fuller) and their cousin, Prue (Sophia Bush) take over the fight against evil followed by their cousins and siblings. The nine are known in the magic community as the Destined Ones. All and each one of them tries to combine a normal life with their magical lives. Everyone with a different and strong personality but one thing in common, they are nothing less but the kids of the most powerful witches ever known. Despite being so powerful, the Elders decided that there´ll come a day that the Charmed Ones would have to have a no demon life so they work it out to turn Piper, Phoebe and Paige´s eldest daughters into the new Charmed Ones allowing them to destroy those evil beings using the Power of Three. Prue (Phoebe´s eldest), Melinda (Piper´s youngest and only female) and Tamora (Paige´s eldest) take over the Power of Three. But this generation is not just about the Destined Ones and the new Charmed Ones. There´s also a team of two that, when working together, are able to vanquish anything they want, whether they are good or under some kind of spell that turns them evil. Wyatt and Prue Halliwell are the Twice Blessed Children and both find out that no matter what they do, their fate was written centuries ago. Whitelighters, cupids, witches, demons, warlock as well as a New Source of All Evil and more... Destined brings them on. New and old characters are here to keep alive the magic of Charmed! Seasons For a complete description of each season, please clik the links below: *'Season 1' *'Season 2' *'Season 3' *'Season 4' (airing) What to expect from upcoming seasons Destined's first season is more like a "get to know us" season. Get to know the character, find out some crazy stuff, what they´ve been doing, etc. Season 1 focus in Wyatt and Prue and gives a head started for what comes in season 2 for Chris. Season 2 will start with a major focus on Chris but by the end of the season, a new species will be introduced: The Shadow Witches. The new Charmed Ones will have the fate of the world in their hands. Category:DESTINED Category:Categories